powerrangers_newfandomcom-20200215-history
Hexuba's Graveyard
Hexuba's Graveyard is the fortieth episode of Power Rangers Lost Galaxy, continuing the Lost Galaxy arc. The episode marks the last appearance of the monster Hexuba as well as the reappearance of fallen monsters and Treacheron of the previous episodes. Synopsis Hexuba uses a magic ball to resurrect the ghosts of defeated monsters back from the grave to attack the Rangers. The Blue Ranger breaks Hexuba's magic ball. The Rangers must defend themselves when Hexuba absorbs the energy from several monsters and attacks the Rangers herself. Plot to be added Cast *Danny Slavin as Leo Corbett (Galaxy Red Ranger) *Reggie Rolle as Damon Henderson (Galaxy Green Ranger) (voice only) *Archie Kao as Kai Chen (Galaxy Blue Ranger) *Cerina Vincent as Maya (Galaxy Yellow Ranger) (voice only) *Melody Perkins as Karone (Galaxy Pink Ranger) (voice only) *Russell Lawrence as Mike Corbett (Magna Defender) *Tom Whyte as Commander Stanton *Betty Hankins as High Councilor Renier *Mike Reynolds as Captain Mutiny (voice) *Richard Epcar as Barbarax (voice) *Rajia Baroudi as Hexuba (voice) *Derek Stephen Prince as Treacheron/Fishface (voice) *Kim Strauss as Teksa (voice) *Michael Sorich as Quakemaker (voice) *Blake Torney as Horn (voice) *Blake Torney as Freaky Tiki (voice) *Ed Neil / Robert Axelrod as Mutantrum (voice) *Neil Kaplan as Destruxo (voice) *Ken Merckx as Hardtochoke (voice) *Tom Whyte as Commander Stanton *Valerie Vernon as Kendrix Morgan (credits only) Errors *Teksa flew in with a yellow streak, but landed with a blue streak. *Although the Rangers threw down their crystals, the regular Quasar Launchers were summoned instead of the Galaxy Quasar Launchers. *Some streaks of light were left unaccounted for by the end of the episode. *Mike didn't recognize Hexuba's name despite having fought and being responsible for foiling her plan in the previous episode. However, he may have simply not known what she was called. *Kai and Karone swapped places in the Ranger line-up upon the switch to Sentai footage prior to summoning the Lights of Orion. *When Treacheron first appears, he states he is angry at what Mike/the Magna Defender did to him. However, neither Mike nor the Magna Defender had anything to do with Treacheron's destruction as Leo destroyed him and Mike wasn't even around at the time. *When Mike destroys Treacheron with his blaster, he doesn't actually hit the former general with any of his shots. Notes *Hexuba's "powered up" form used the head of a blue and red monster on her right shoulder (unused in this series). *At the end of the episode, Commander Stanton reveals to Mike, Kai and High Councilor Renier that Terra Venture's fuel reserves have been discovered to be tainted. Once they run out of good fuel they will lose engine power and with it environmental controls and eventually all systems will shut down. They only have a day or two before this happens. *Treacheron was unaware that Mike was now the Magna Defender, yet Mike had known who Treacheron was. It is possible that Mike and the original Magna Defender had shared memories. *This marks the final appearance of the Regular Quasar Launchers. *Only Leo, Kai and Mike appeared morphed and unmorphed during the episode. Leo appears unmorphed at the beginning of the episode, Kai at the end of the episode and Mike appears twice unmorphed: after the beginning and at the end of the episode. See Also (Teksa fight footage) (Mutantrum fight footage) (Magna Defender vs Swabbies fight footage) (Magna Defender vs Treacheron footage) (Freaky Tiki fight footage) (fight footage & story) References Category:Lost Galaxy Category:Episode